Doing Something About It
by SweetHoney1085
Summary: Takes place after Serenity. The Independence War has broken back out again, and Simon has gone off with Zoe and Mal. Kaylee is feeling powerful lonesome, and Jayne has a surprise for her in his bunk.


Simon had been gone for over a year now. That was the hard truth of it. After Mal had sent out the wave from Miranda, everything had changed. The Independents found their feet again, and the war that had grown quiet for more than 8 years ago found its way to blast'in up the verse all over again. The once black abyss of space was now alight with laser beams, abandoned boats filled the skies.

Simon was needed, Kaylee knew that. His doctoring skills were put to far more use on the battlefield, where Mal and Zoe were fighting, then they were on board some small time transport ship. River had been well for a long spell now, and she didn't need her big brother there to look after her the way she used to.

Serenity was down to a skeleton crew, Jayne was the acting captain, River the pilot, Inara was back on the ship after making a mess of things with Mal back on Sihnon. She hadn't officially lost her status as companion…yet. And Kaylee, well she was there too, keeping Serenity in the sky like she always had.

"I can't make you any promises," Kaylee could still hear Simon's voice in her ear as he gave her his goodbye, "I may not make it back, and I don't want you waiting for me."

After all they had been through, this seemed like the ultimate dismissal, and it broke Kaylee's heart every time she thought on it. And she had waited despite his words, which were as callous as her mechanic's hands. She thought of him every night, gazing lovingly at the hologram they'd had taken together before this gorram war had started back up again.

She never talked about him. She didn't talk much at all anymore, except to Serenity. And even then, there were rarely words exchanged. Serenity had always understood her, and the two spoke in a language of hearts and gears, bobbins and cogs.

Still, it was time for chow, and while Kaylee bristled at the thought of spending too much time with any of her shipmates, her stomach _was_ rumbly, and she knew she needed to get some food into herself today.

Kaylee made her way up to the galley, which was mercifully empty. She reached into the chiller and pulled out a protein bar, and grabbed a can of tomatoes from the cabinet. She sat down in her hard brown chair, and began to eat.

It was at this moment that Jayne came sauntering in. Gaining the title of "Captain" had only added to his ego, giving him a swagger he hadn't had before.

"Kaylee." He said, acknowledging her with a curt nod.

"Captain."

"Why are you eating that Hóuzi gǒu shǐ anyway?"

"Um…cause it's what we had in the chiller?"

"Come with me back to my bunk, I got something to show you."

Kaylee stood up and cautiously began following Jayne back to his room. She was a little unsure about going into his bunk, but he had never treated her with anything other than brotherly affection, so she knew she would be safe.

Jayne's bunk had a thoroughly masculine smell to it. That is to say, it was rank, and musky. The walls were lines with a variety of weapons: guns, knives, grenades, as well as multiple bandoliers that each carried a different sized bullet. Sometimes Kaylee was able to forget that Jayne was a bàotú, his room served as a strong reminder of that fact.

"So, what did you have to show me that was so important you had to interrupt my meal?

"Wouldn't call that much of a meal…" Jayne said frankly as he began rummaging through one of his drawers. He causally threw its contents on the floor: a half a cigar, a ball of loose string, a solitary sock.. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a small wooden box. Color rising in his cheeks, Jayne thrust the box into Kaylee's hands.

"For you." He muttered.

Kaylee looked at the box for a moment, then slowly slid the lid back. Inside, was a small, perfect orange ball.

"Nǐ zài kāiwánxiào ba?" Kaylee exclaimed, "Where did you get this? How did you get this?"

"Remember when we were back on Salisbury 'bout a week ago?"

"Sure," she remembered, but she had stayed on the ship while Jayne and River had gone to do business on the planet. _Just another dust ball_, she had thought at the time, but now she realized she might have been mistaken.

"Well, they had an orchard there, lots 'a different kinds of fruit. I remember how you liked the stuff."

Kaylee broke out in a huge smile, one of the first since Simon had left. She dug her nails into the orange's rind, peeling it off gently to reveal the tender, acidic flesh beneath. The sweet smell of citrus filled Jayne's bunk, gradually replacing the prevailing scent of man. Kaylee split the orange in half, and detached a segment. Without hesitating, she popped the entire piece into her mouth. Her tongue exploded with the tart, sweet freshness of the orange. It had been far too long since she'd had anything that wasn't canned, or ground up into a powder or paste.

She pulled off another segment and handed it out to Jayne.

"Nah, stuff's too sweet for my tastes. You enjoy it."

There was a small smile on his face as well, he was pleased with her reaction. Kaylee tried to savor the fruit, but she finished it quickly.

She sighed with contentment, "Thank you Jayne."

"Don't mention it. It wasn't outta my way at all. And like I said, I remembered you like'in the things."

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Kaylee felt herself growing warm under his bald gaze. Jayne never looked at her way in such a way…it was like he was looking straight through her green jumpsuit. She returned his look openly, surprised at her brazenness.

Without warning, Jayne leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers. Kaylee gave a little gasp of shock as he leaned in, so he wound up kissing her open mouth. Jayne took this as a sign of her acquiescence, so he drove his tongue between her parted lips.

She thought about pulling back, and maybe she should have, but it had been so long since she'd been kissed, and Simon was so far away…he could even be dead for all she knew. Almost against her will, Kaylee found herself returning his kiss, furtively touching her tongue to his. With what sounded like a grunt of pleasure, Jayne grabbed her roughly around the waist and pulled her close. Kaylee let out a little sigh, Simon had always been so gentle with her, his hands soft from doctoring. She pressed her hips wantonly against his tall, muscular frame, and felt his hardness pressing back.

"I, I wanna do this," he said, his voice tinged with just the slightest amount of uncertainty, "do you?"

Kaylee didn't trust herself to speak, so she merely nodded her head.

That was all the answer Jayne needed though, and his fingers immediately started unbuttoning the front of her jumpsuit. She shrugged out of it, and it fell to the floor. All she had on now was her faded pink camisole and her black panties, which were already beginning to grow wet. His hands slid down the length of her body, drifting over her breasts. His thumb grazed her nipple, which grew stiff under his touch.

She ran her hands up the back of his shirt, and slid it up over his head. He grabbed it out of her hands, crumpled it into a ball and threw it somewhere across the room.

Jayne reached down and grabbed her ass in his large hands, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Kaylee twined her arms around his neck, as he swung her down onto his bed, kissing her passionately.

Groping downward, she managed to unfasten his pants. She used her feet to pry them off, and he wriggled free from them, kicking them to the floor. He didn't wear anything under his pants, and his erection was larger than she had expected, nestled in a thicket of tight curly brown hair.

Jayne's hands found themselves between her legs, and he began stroking the dampness he found there through her panties. Kaylee gasped at the sensation.

Ó, shàngdì! How long had it been since she'd been touched like this? Far too long, that was for sure. His hands were uncharacteristically gentle as he touched her. His fingers pushed aside the thin fabric barrier and began touching her tender lips then in earnest. She was slick enough that his fingers slid back and forth easily. When he reached her clitoris, she cried out. He thumb worked in little circular motions, causing her to raise her hips uncontrollably.

Making his way down her body with fierce kisses, Jayne gripped the waist line of her soaking panties with his teeth and yanked them down around her ankles.

Making his way back up to her face, Jayne made a quick stop along the way to taste the core of her pleasure, his tongue darting inside of her quickly, then just a quickly moving back up again. Kaylee made a groan of complaint, but he paid her no mind.

He pressed his face into her neck, running his tongue along the space between her collarbone and her ear. He sucked on her earlobe, and again her hips pressed against him.

Jayne gathered up her hands and held them above her head. He flipped her over then so that she was on his stomach. He began kissing his way down her back, and Kaylee giggled as his scruff tickled her skin. He kept kissing lower and lower until he reached her ass. He spread her cheeks wide and began licking the little hole there.

Kaylee gasped in surprise. No one had ever touched her there before. She hadn't really wanted anyone to; she tried to wiggle away, but Jayne gripped her hips hard and held her in place. His fingers found their way back to her slippery folds. After a moment or two of utter self-consciousness, Kaylee found herself responding to Jayne's ministrations. Her backside was surprisingly sensitive, and as he drove his tongue deeper, she was shocked at how much she enjoyed the sensation.

His hard penis rubbed up against her leg. Its tip was wet, and she could tell how badly he wanted her. As he licked and kissed around her hole, his fingers worked her steadily, and she could feel the orgasm building up in her belly. Soon, wave after wave of ecstasy hit her, and Kaylee's whole body began to shake, her hips undulating wildly under his persistent mouth. Only when the zenith had passed, and her body laid still did he stop.

"Heh," Jayne grunted, "bet your pretty boy doctor never did that to 'ya."

"Not so much," she responded with a nervous laugh.

She rolled back over, her need to be penetrated was powerful strong. A look passed between them, and Jayne understood. He grabbed her ass, and plunged himself into her. They both moaned in unison, a chorus of pleasure. Kaylee scratched at his shoulder blades with reckless abandon, forgetting the entire 'verse and even her own name.

"Tā mā de wǒ gèng nán!" She cried out, digging her heels into the small of his back, while he lifted her off the bed and accommodated her request. Soon, they were both hollering out wordless sounds, the frenzy of their bodies overtaking them.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, but not nearly long enough, Jayne's hips began to move on their own, faster and with less discipline then before. Kaylee felt his body grow ridged against hers as he spent himself inside of her, then collapsed on top of her body.

"Been too rut'in long…" he mumbled into her hair.

"Tell me about it."

"This had been a long time coming, 'ya know."

"Oh, has it?"

"Hell yeah it has! I tell 'ya Kaylee, I've wanted you since the minute I set foot onto this gorram heap 'a parts. I just never knew how to tell 'ya was all. And then that gorram doctor showed up and he was all you ever saw after that. Had to wait for a Jìnǚ de érzi of a war to start before I could ever do anything about it…"

Kaylee lay there silently, absorbing this new information. She wasn't sure what to make of it, as she'd never thought of Jayne in these terms before, but this had been the most alive she'd felt in over a year, and she wasn't foolish enough to pass it up.

She wiggled out from underneath him then, and he rolled over onto his back. Kaylee sat up, and then climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, "Wanna do something about it again?"

Chinese Translations:

Hóuzi gǒu shǐ : Monkey Shit  
bàotú: Thug  
Nǐ zài kāiwánxiào ba?: Are you kidding me?  
Ó, shàngdì! : Oh god!  
Tā mā de wǒ gèng nán!: Fuck me harder!  
Jìnǚ de érzi : Whore's son


End file.
